


Battle Of The Boyfriends

by xjinniehyunx



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, soobin is there for like a second lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjinniehyunx/pseuds/xjinniehyunx
Summary: "I love you.""I love you more.""I love you most!"~cute short tyunning fluff heehee~
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Battle Of The Boyfriends

"Your mole is so pretty. So pretty," Taehyun mumbled between kisses as he repeatedly pecked the mole on Kai's neck.

Saturday mornings were always like this for these two. No matter how good or bad the week ended, they always cuddled close together on Friday night and eventually fell asleep together. This Saturday was no different.

Kai woke up to the feeling of Taehyun's lips on his neck mole. He did this when he was in a good mood.

"Hmm hyunnie it tickles!" Kai giggled. He gently held Taehyun's chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted his boyfriend's head up, eventually locking their lips together.

After a while Kai broke the kiss and looked into Taehyun's eyes. "So beautiful," he whispered. Taehyun let out a soft moan in response as a smile spread across his face. He leaned in for another kiss but Kai took him by surprise when he swiftly got on top of him and pinned his hands above Taehyun head.

"I love you so much." Kai whispered as he dove down and crashed his lips on Taehyun's. Taehyun was taken aback for a second before he responded, bringing his head up to reciprocate the kiss. He quietly moaned as he felt Kai's grip on his wrists slightly tighten.

An idea then popped into Taehyun's head that made him smirk into the kiss.

Taehyun put Kai's bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away from the kiss. "Hmm...Kai~" he mumbled as he let go of Kai's lip. He then rapidly switched the two so that he was now on top of Kai.

"Well, I love you _more._ " Taehyun emphasized on the 'more' as he began to kiss Kai. He heard the boy below him laugh at the adorable act his boyfriend just did. "Mmnngh" Taehyun moaned as he kelt Kai tangle his fingers into his red hair, softly gripping at it.

Now feeling more confident, Kai flipped again so he was on top of the smaller boy, not breaking the kiss. He then lifted his head so he could look at Taehyun, seeing him in all his soft, Saturday morning mid-makeout session glory. His lips were a glossy pinkish-red and there was a light pink blush on his cheeks. _'Such an etheral sight. All for me.'_ Kai thought to himself. He really was lucky to have someone like Taehyun in his life.

"And I love you **_most_** _._ " Kai said as he stared into Taehyun's eyes. Taehyun then bit his bottom lip, suddenly getting shy. Kai was always so determined to make Taehyun feel like he was the most important person in the world. Like he was Kai's first priority. Kai's kindness and love for him makes Taehyun so grateful that fate brought them together.

Kai bent down to kiss all along Taehyun's jaw, eliciting a shaky breath out of him. He felt Taehyun grab at his dark hair causing him to groan as he moved his lips down to his neck. Kai began to sloppily kiss there, biting and sucking every now and then. Taehyun slowly moved his body under him, now moaning louder as arousal got the best of him. "Mmm...Kai~" he mindlessly said. "What is it hyunnie, hm?" Kai asked against his skin as he moved even further down to Taehyun's exposed collarbone, gently kissing it.

"Haa...hy-hyuka.." Taehyun moaned.

"Careful, the others might hear you..." Kai teased.

"Nngh...hyuka, w-we can't..." Taehyun finally said, grabbing at Kai's hair harder to stop him.

Kai brought his head up from Taehyun's collarbone to look him in the eyes, a slight pout now on his lips.

"C'mon hyunnie, you know you want too. Why not?" Kai asked as he looked down at Tahyun's lips, wanting to put them on his.

Before Taehyun could reply, the two boys heard their leader shouting from the other side of their closed door "Wake up you two, breakfast is ready!"

"That's why." Taehyun deadpanned.

Kai groaned in slight annoyance as he rolled off of Taehyun. The two turned to the side to face eachother, getting lost in their eyes like the lovestruck couple they were.

Taehyun finally broke the moment as he leaned forward to get closer to Kai's face before saying "And I love you forever." He pecked Kai's lips. "Forever and always~" Taehyun looked at his lover's lips then his eyes. He then hopped off the bed and faced Kai, holding out his hand. "You coming?"

Kai smiled and got off the bed as well, grabbing Taehyun's hand and interlacing their fingers. "Yeah, let's go have some breakfast."

And the two boys were off into the kitchen, looking forward to the kisses, cuddles, and more to follow throughout the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently at a writer's block with another story so here you go! Also working on another story that I think I will real really like and I hope you guys like it too!💕
> 
> #BLACKLIVESMATTER✊🏾


End file.
